Keep Your Voice Down
by TLG03
Summary: Shhhhh. Don't let them hear you. Don't let them see you. Don't let them know. Don't let them catch you. Please read and review. WARNING-SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

A twenty five year old Kari Kamiya who wore a pink button down blouse with a long pair of blue jeans stood inside a very small dark room with a twenty one year old TK who a green T-shirt with long brown pants.

"Mhh! Mhh! Ohh!" Kari moaned under her breath as TK kissed down the side of her neck.

TK ran his hands up and down her warm soft body and breathed deep her sweet scent. Kari nuzzled her nose against his and she nibbled on his earlobe. Kari then reached down and rubbed on his manhood through his pants causing him to become erect. She unbuttoned his pants and knelt down. She pulled down his zipper allowing his cock to spring free. She unbuttoned her blouse and unclasped her lacy pink bra. Kari fondled his balls and rubbed her hands up and down his cock. She then placed his cock between her large soft breasts and rubbed them up and down his rod causing him to groan.

"Shhh. They'll hear you," whispered Kari in a hushed tone.

TK inhaled deeply as she sucked on his balls and engulf his manhood. Kari slid her mouth up and down and wrapped her long soft tongue all around it.

He put his hand on the back of her head and she continued to suck for several minutes.

He grunted softly and erupted inside her mouth.

Kari smiled and licked his cock clean.

She stood up and TK turned her around placing her hands on the wall. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to her knees revealing a lacy pink thong. He snapped the elastic band of her tong and slid them down. He repeatedly squeezed and rubbed her ass.

"Mmmm. Oh. Oh. Oh. Your hands are so warm," groaned Kari under her breath biting her lower lip.

TK took hold of her hips and slowly push his hard manhood into her ass causing her to gasp. He spent the next few minutes shoving his cock in and out.

"Mhh! Mhh! Mhh!" Kari groaned under her breath.

"Oh! I'm-I'm cumming," he grunted trusting deep into her ass.

A small rustling noise then come from outside the room.

"We have to stop now. They are going to catch us," whispered Kari.

TK turned her around and held his face very close to her own.

"I can't stop now," he whispered pressint her back firmly against the wall.

He pressed his body against hers and inserted his cock into her hot wet sweet pussy.

"Ahhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" She moaned as he penetrated far passed her cervix.

He quickly moved his manhood in and out of her.

Kari choked back her moans of delight as his big hard warm cock filled her up inside.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! We can't do this everyday," she said hotly as her clit swelled and boiled.

He thrust his cock in and out faster and faster and Kari wrapped her arms tightly around him.

TK kept her pinned against the wall and spent the next few minutes ramming his cock in and out of her pussy.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Hmmm! TK! TK! "I'm CUMMING!" She groaned clapping her hand over her mouth.

TK grunted and erupted like a volcano while at the same time she squirted hard on his cock.

TK stepped back and Kari turned around. They took a minute to rest and make-out.

"It's been fun but they'll be awake soon," Kari told him. "You can't be here when they wake up."

TK smiled and they redressed themselves.

"Mrs Kawi," a small voice squeaked from outside the door.

"Come on," she whispered just before slowly turning a door knob that was on her right hand side.


	2. Chapter 2

She and TK stepped out of a small storage closet that was on the far side of her kindergarten classroom. A group of eighteen little boys and girls slept soundly on soft blue nap mates. They all were covered up with soft green blankets.

TK and Kari tiptoed passed the kids making their way to the door.

"I should come visit you at work more often," he said.

Tk would come to visit Karl from time to time at the elementary school where she worked as the kindergarten teacher. This day he had come a little before nap time and talked her into joining the closet club.

One of the little girls softly whimpered and stirred on her mat.

"Get out of here you crazy goober," she said sweetly.

The end.


End file.
